Naruto Shi Uzumaki
by Simon Damon
Summary: After getting tossed aside form his C turned A rank mission he meets his long lost friend Shi and goes on a training trip were one year is one month in the area Shi has set up thanks to seals, trained for 5 years things have changed and hes more powerful then ever. team 7, konoha, and council bashing. Grey at first then Evil Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto "Shi" Uzumaki

** AN: Hello again this is my own story about naruto and my oc I dubbed shi, who is taking a pity on naruto and training him to be what he dreams to be and also to pass on what he knows to his chosen heir for his style of fighting his own doujutsu and knowledge in the ninja world. I also have a a idea of who I want paring up with him but im undecided as of right now as well still well see how it plays out. **

**The run down of what to see coming.**

**Doujutsu: Shigane {his eyes turn form blue to solid black with a blue slit due to his own eye color mixed with shigane} ability is to see a persons soul and both left is to remove it into himself right is to give obliterate it into nothing. Every soul he has gives him knowledge of what that person knows in ninja world his jutsu and control of what he had. Obliterating it sends it to the stomach of the shinigami.**

**Taijutsu: Shi Fist {not even guy knows this style and it make hibi style seam stiff and pale in flexibility, power and speed, mix of shaolin, jiu jitsu, and jeet kune do**

**Bloodlines: Naruto will have his mothers chain bloodline along with his regenerative with power boost form 9 tails, and even the ability of healing but instead of biting him he passes his normal chakra into someone he wishes to heal. **

**Elemental ability's: Fuuton {wind}, Katon {fire}, and Raiton {lightning}**

**later after his training he will create his own 3 way jutsu calling forth a inferno hurricane with lightning blasts while raining white fire and creating gale force inferno twisters. Will be his ultimate jutsu. **

**Will be a over powered narutu and frankly I don't give a damn heh heh but I hold a soft spot for him and he doesn't get enough love sometimes, don't like it, then move along I wont cry about it.**

**If you think I own naruto, stop doing drugs I do not own it nor will I ever so props to kimi-san for making naruto.**

**With out further a due time to start the show.**

{NPV} Naruto's Point of View

It all started after his sixth birthday when he met his only friend that only said his name was shi, he was tall, scary looking to a six year old, but this was the only birthday so far he hadn't been beaten near death. He was tall a giant in the eyes of a little boy but he was nice to him so that was a plus. He was six foot five, long black hair with silver tips in it, done up in a top ponytail in the back, his eyes were black pure black, and his skin was white like he doesn't go out in the sun.

His voice was low and deep as well not much of a talker but he always listened to me as well understanding all, he also taught me how to read and write and made it so I could steady myself with meditation, so my grades went up but not by much. Shi thinks the teachers are being mean to me like always. When I turned nine shi told me he had to go away for a long term mission and would not be able to see me graduate the academy due to his mission.

{ Time Skip after the report of the wave mission}

Coming home form the report were basicly I was down played in everything and sasgay was praised for everything I did in the mission. Man what a joke this team is, laying on my bed is a scroll thou, witch surprised me, I never get anything and how did it get in here anyway? I asked myself.

Now with shaky hands I open it and begin to read it and realized I know this hand writing and smiled, my friend was back, so I started laughing at the continents of it.

_ Naruto_

_If you are reading this because only you can open it, I have returned form my mission, witch did not go as planed and now I am injured. How is your team and please tell me you did not get the emo on it._

I started to worry and laugh all at the same time he never would believe I had to put myself on it just to pass the damn test because the demon cant be on any other team. Now I kept reading wondering what else he was saying.

_How is your training going and how far have you gotten on that horrible bushin you have trouble doing? I will be cleared form the hospital tomorrow I had to stop by and use your window to place this, thinking ahead, a bit figured they send you out on a high ranking c mission by now._

Man if he only knew I had to force jiji to give us one he might flip out. I am a bit worried about him being hurt now he always seamed like he was to tough to be hurt. I would go visit him but the demon isn't allowed in the hospital. Getting pissed off now I decide to rest nothing else to do sasgay is getting private training form our trashy sensi and the fan girl just hits me I gave up my crush as soon as the team meeting and heard she hates me anyway, who needs the bitch anyway, I was just trying to be nice fuck.

_I decided to since I am out of commission right now to train you if you have time to spare, I will teach you how to be a real ninja and tell me you are not wearing that orange monstrosity still. If you are, we are burning it all and I will give you a real wardrobe, because im betting the stores still wont sell you anything._

Sure I like orange and he is right, its the only thing I can get, but even I think its to much personally orange boxers are always nice but real clothing over it would make me happy to, now I cant wait, so having finished the scroll I lay down and begin to sleep. Little did I know, this would be one of the few times id ever get some actual rest for a loooong time after it.

Waking up I heard a raspy voice I haven't heard in a long time, calling out something I had trouble hearing at first then I shook my head with what I heard. He hasn't changed after all this time I doubt he will call me anything else when waking me up anyway.

Shi: Sleeping beauty wakey wakey eggs n bacey don't make me get the bucket of ice water boy.

Naruto: yeah yeah im up skull face im up, now were is my food bitch boy. You said eggs and bacon.

Shi: bitch boy, bitch boy? Your calling me a bitch boy? That is a new one so who's got your panties in a knot?

Naruto: you would not believe how much shit I have to put with, and yeah I had to make myself dobe to get a passing team so yeah emo is on my team with pink howler monkey as well shi.

Shi: now now what happened to sakura chaaaaaaaaaan now?

Naruto: on the first team meeting she said she hated me so I said to screw the bitch I am just fucking with her mind but its boring now. And I learned tree walking on my C turned A its the only thing the trash is teaching me, he teaches sasgay everything and the howler monkey just fawns over the emo git.

{ AN: cookie points to who gets that last part}

Shi: well then, I will make you mine little naru-chan, we will plan according with removing yourself form the team and going to reserve I bet you need work on everything so I will take you as my apprentice and teach you everything, I only have a few years left naru, the doc's told me five at most, so I will make the most of it with you.

My eyes got wide on that my only friend was dieing and he wanted to pass everything on with me, I felt the tears coming now as they rolled down my cheeks, I did not want my friend to leave and pass on I had to do that with haku already I don't shi to go to now too.

Naruto: wha wha wha you mean your going in five years, I already lost haku now you too?

Shi frowns now wondering who haku was and how said person was dead already. Deciding to get the run down of all that's happened since he left to get a feel on things before planing his tourcher I mean training yeah that was it heh heh heh.

Shi: Naruto tell me everything form academy to now and leave nothing out I need to know everything.

So with that I told him everything it took a few hours and he listened and smiled when I told him I had kage bushin down pact instead of the normal bushin witch I still can not do. Then I told him all the team work as kakashi calls it and tree walking during the mission. My meeting haku becoming friends and how we ended up fighting on the bridge, then how haku died and how I came back form the report getting written out while emo got all my accomplishments instead by kakashi's favoritism till now. All the while m y spine was sending shivers up my spine with how shi looked so happy still after hearing I had kage bushin.

Shi: well there is good news and bad news witch do you want first?

Naruto: give me the good news.

Shi: ima make you strooooooooong boy really strong.

Naruto: okay the bad news?

Shi: your going to hate kage bushin before were done and your going to hate me and curse me and after it is all said and done you will be my heir to my skills naruto oh yes, pain and blood will be shed.

Naruto: no pain no gain sensi. Bring it on and do not cry to me when I make you look like a chump.

We were both laughing now like we were crazy well maybe we were but then shi told me his secret and it made my jaw drop right after it, I did not expect that and then he filled me in on my clan as well and how he was surprised to see me thinking he was the last one in it but found me. He measured me since I was a kid and now after and deemed me worthy of his skills.

Shi: my full name naruto is Shi Uzumaki and we are form the same clan but im form a branch like the Hyuuga in a way but with out any seals that would enslave us.

Naruto: so in a way were related but not actually related?

Shi: yes in a way we are family, but not by blood but by clan.

Naruto: so did you know m y mother and father?

Shi: I knew your mother before she came here but after a while I came myself to see her but was told she had died in the kyuubi attack after giving birth to you and then I was told you were dead me and a woman called Tsunade. We were broken after that, she left and I went with her for a while then I found you on my return imagine my surprise and anger at being lied to naruto.

Naruto: okay so who is this tsunade person then and why would she care about me?

Shi: form what she told me she was your god mother and actual family form the main uzumaki side due to her grand mother being mito uzumaki the first hokage wife.

Naruto: so does she not care for me now since you are back why cant she be?

Shi: during my mission I went looking for her as a side mission but shes always on the move and hard to track so I could not find her I am sorry naruto.

Naruto: its okay shi at leased you tried but im rather angry ive been lied to my whole life shi and I can understand you, your not all there form what I gather.

I snickered at that doing a little joke and shi laughed as well just saying "it was true" then laughing more with me, so after that I got dressed in the orange, shi was shaking his head and told me to tell the hokage my decision on the team and the scroll about me being taken and training with shi as my teacher now saying clan affairs and that I know of my mothers status and how angry I am being lied to. Along with if im not at the training spot in two hours shi will be getting the fire lord in on this and seeing what happened to me. Shi's wordings to me "better safe then sorry" I get the feeling he doesn't trust jiji and I have to say I don't either as well now.

Leaving the office the jiji I told him that he will always be my jiji and that I was not to mad at him for his reasoning but I still would need time, but I did get everything I wanted form him im off team fucking 7 and laughing at their faces when he called them sakura was over joyed and emo git was snickering kakashi was reading his smut as always not caring if the "dead last"gods how I hate them and having to hide my skills in this fucking village.

The real shocker was that now they could not do the chunnin exam as punishment for how they treated me, and lack of actual training form kakashi boy I thought emo git was going to literally explode, witch made me laugh even harder, and sakura was being prissy as well but I just left so I can meet up with my real family and sensi before they could say anything. Moving fast to the spot he told me to get to and making sure I had everything packed up and the burnable pile already made I am laughing like a crazy man now scaring the villagers making them think im crazy. Well maybe I am a little after all the abuse I really cant be sane now after all right?

Getting to the hidden grounds that is called training ground 51 shi told me he used fuinjutsu or the art of seals to to make this invisible form the outside like nothing is there but a cliff face, and that time in here runs differently as one year in here is a month outside of the grounds, it made my jaw drop and he has everything set up, tents in the living area and repair seals so after a day the grounds would be good as new.

I told him I wanted to do this as well, he said, its in my blood and I would be getting master level in it in no time, after all, he told me to make a shadow clone and follow him after he whispered in it then made it dispel he asked me what I told him and I knew it made me confused then he said kakashi should of told me that everything the clone learns I get as in info, chakra control jutsu training, the only thing is muscle mass and speed training they can learn katas and everything else, but will have them do that after im proficient in them first.

Shi was looking at me and I just knew I was dead meat now with that smile that makes my prankster days seam weak. He tells me to do 100 clones at first, and that 50 of them will be doing academy level control tree walking that made my jaw drop that was academy level then why did they not teach that? I wondered.

Then he told me 10 of them doing kawarimi to the point of mastering it so I do not have to call out for it or do hand seals I just need to pay attention to how much I use, when I do the hand signs the amount of chakra in it and he had different things set up for me to use, a shrunken, a kuni, a log a clone of him, and one clone of myself.

He also said 10 of them will be doing henge just like the kawarimi figuring out how much to use how much to mold and with out calling it out just doing it mentally, and that our henge is different then everyone's due to our chakra actually changing our bodies into what we do, if its a person or a chair or sofa things like that, I was ecstatic, then remembered my sexy jutsu was actually making me a real girl. I shivered at that and promised to never do that again.

Another 10 will be doing the kage bushin, doing it with a analytical mind, so I know what to do with molding and how much I need to make certain numbers, all with out hand signs, I was in heaven with this training, getting the basics down to a master level while I get stronger.

Shi also put resistance seals on me and said due to my natural healing and kyu boost as he calls it I can do both weight and resistance seals so he gave me my outfit a black anbu pants with pockets, a fishnet wire shirt, a long black trench coat with out sleeves and fingerless black gloved with the swirl on them the metal plate I just smiled and told him this was bad ass, he said yeah a male anko is always better then piss ants villagers and if I ever met anko we share similar pain I knew right away I need to meet her then.

Shi also said that I need to put as much chakra into my coat as possible and my pants and my new boots I just got witch were closed toe combat boots, and arm tape, witch the arm tape was weight as well, while the resistance seals were on my skin the weight was in the clothing, and provided armor, as well with the chakra condense metal and they also had repair and stretch seals as well so I can grow into them and they never have to change either.

So after getting my clothing up to 50 pounds each so im doing over 300 pounds with my own and the resistance seals making it even more harder to move he had me do five laps around the training area to start so I can get a feel he told me pump chakra into my body to move so that way I can get accustomed faster then once I feel normal do it with out chakra to further my speed and strength then after im normal again, up the levels and weight of them.

It took me 4 hours to get around the track of the training ground, then when I was exhausted he smiles and now warm up is over time to go 50 push ups and 50 sit ups, 50 jacks, and 50 squat thrusts, followed up by having the rest of my clones sleep in the tent and when I feel the need to sleep I dispel one or two of them then continue doing training, because were behind the rest. While im doing that hes telling me after that im doing another 5 laps around the yard to cool down to speak then hes teaching me the katas of his own style he made, I felt honored to learn his personal style he called it Shi Fist a fitting name after I laughed about it saying he was a bit ego with naming it name, but he told me his name was death and shi is the actual name in our tongue so I shrugged it off death fist or shi fist was awesome as he explained it.

The idea behind shi fist is to use flexibility, speed power, your momentum, your opponents own momentum and surroundings to your advantage. He summoned a few kage bushins and began the forms and sparing with each other I watched everything I could, he went slow with them I could not believe how powerful it was and I just couldn't wait he with his kage bushins started teaching me, making me flexible enough with all I had on, and if I couldn't do it he made me it hurt like all hell but I healed fast, and stayed that flexible the fur ball was useful after all.

All day and all night, making 100 clones and having them do it all over again and replenishing my sleeping clones. I had gained all the knowledge they had they had done a ton of work and I was proud but I still felt I needed to do more with them. So I kept doing pushing my speed with them I wanted to be able to do it fast as possible my ideal time is less then a 1 second, that was my target time, while my control was raising slowly still due to having 50 dispel hours later when they ran out of chakra instead of every hour and replacing them then. Shi told me it would be better to fully do it this way to maximize performance in training.

Shi had used his own clones to make food and he made a big feat he had hunted a boar form the forest of death and brought it here he taught me how to skin it tusk it and clean it then we cooked it with clones while I worked so I regained all knowledge after it was done and we ate there was nothing left of the 200 pound boar when we were done with it.

He told me to grow I need meat veggies witch said sucks I know but you need the goodness of them to help grow faster or do you like being a midget witch made me think, then I said to throw him off I wanted red hair like my kaa-san. So he looked me over to see if I had any seals on me, to my surprise he said there was a few on me that shouldn't be there so he removed them and I still had blond hair, I was thinking clearer and remembered more of my childhood then I wanted to see but I felt great now.

Shi told me he can make a seal that would change my tou-san's blood into more of my kaa-san's blood but keep me a man so to speak and then I would have red hair for sure, but anything my tou-san left me that required blood form his side of the family would be lost, so I said screw it, I had a good idea who he was after all and said do it. So he drew it up and I stood on it and felt pain like never before, but after it was finished changing me I had red hair blue eyes still, and shi said I could now use my chin bloodline now probably cause only full blood royal family could use chains, that would require more clones to get the hang of it if I could do it, to our amazement I could it was natural to me.

Now after that I was actually allowed to sleep for 8 hours only to recharge correctly, and then we would start all over again. It was sleep I cherished it had been hell and I know its only getting started as well. Waking up I crawl out of my tent I had slept pretty good even in the horrible heavy clothing, he told me to wash up and then prepare for hell on earth so after a good bath in the stream and waterfall, good food, we went back to my tourcher, he called it training but I know the difference, now he said that I need to focus on the katas and doge while doing them to build my flexibility while getting them down and boy do senbons hurt.

Today after three weeks of non stop training im doing water walking witch is the other more advance academy training for chakra control while balancing senbon on my finger tips spinning them and keeping them form flying everywhere, im doing my chain training with another50 clones, all in all I have 300 clones doing something and he had me send 3 to go do some d rank missions to earn chore money as he called it that way we can have myself save up some money for supplies and rent on a apartment cause im sure im already evicted for not being there.

For a run down of what im doing today I have 100 clones doing water walking while balancing, I have 20 doing waterfall walking up the water flow while balancing, 100 tree walking while doing katas and balancing as well I also learned the kage bushin daibakuha and can perform it as having it mastered now, took a week to get it just right. I also learned I had Fuuton, Katon, and Raiton affinity as well so im having 50 clones each do training in elemental use for all three, going slow but nothing is ever easy, clones are great but its draining such large numbers all the time, I still haven't have any sleep for almost a year now either, just using clones to recharge my mind while I force my body to keep up, but I was promised soon I would get rest for a week to recharge my body.

Mental check list

100 water balancing

20 waterfall walking balancing

20 clones sleeping

3 working on D ranks

50 for Fuuton

50 for Katon

50 for Raiton

100 for katas on shi fist

100 for fuinjutsu training

50 for chakra chain training

Myself working on katas while dodging and actually fighting shi.

Weights are at 5000 now

Resistance seals are at level 10 max

My appearance is changed as well, eating right was a good thing, im bulked up, not super body builder but im not scrawny either. Im built with more muscle then asuma jiji's son, im 6 '2 red hair I love, spiky still but smother as it grows, its in the middle of my back now in length, and im as fast as guy is with out his weights with mine on when I push myself. My whisker marks are still there but more faded thankfully. Still in the same outfit I will never change unless its into a new set that's clean.

I had to think of all I knew so far I know 10 D rank, 10 C rank, 10 B rank, 5 A rank, and 5 S rank jutsu for each of my elements. I have mastered all of them but the S rank witch is down to 1 hand sign before using them, but im also trying to work on using all three together for a forbidden jutsu that will cause untold devastation. All I need is more elemental training to have all three active at once while I use a single hand sign to mold and release my final attack.

I've had three years in here training and soon I will be getting a present form shi he told me once I have it I will have 200 years to master it with him before he will pass on, it makes me sad still hes like the father I never had, but he told me everyone dies at some point its the only absolute in the world be it old age, or in battle, or murdered, or simply wrong place at the wrong time, everyone pays the piper at some point. I agree with him on this as well. I've also been using shunshin as well mastering it I've I go all out I could be called the red flash just by how fast I am at it, but I like the idea of using it when I want and in battle its a kami send.

Now its the day of my present im at 10000 pounds with my weights and still have my resistance seals on I have taken off everything to get accustomed to my speed in that weightless form so my body can handle it, I love the feeling of the freedom but I know I have to wear them to keep me centered and strong. Shi also told me to wait for him with no training today while in free form as he calls it, meaning no weights and no seals.

Shi: Naruto I called you here because im giving you my eyes my boy.

Naruto: ''eyes wide now mouth open'' wha wha wha do you mean shi? Your eyes?

Shi: I have a doujutsu naruto called shigane, its why my eyes are always like this, but im not taking my eyes out no im transferring it to you via chakra, sense im dieing im almost out of chakra so I can pass it, but I will stay for two years to help you master them, their ability are extreme, and powerful.

Naruto: what do they do shi?

Shi: they allow you to see everywhere around you like the hyuuga but only close range, as well as seeing the very soul of a person, if you find them useful you can absorb their soul into yours, making everything they know yours, jutsu plans, experience, secrets, all of it, or you can send them right into the stomach of the shimigami and end them, say like someone like orochimaru who is a evil soul that steals bodies.

Naruto had adsorbed all it that was said and even had new black eyes with sky blue slits now were his iris used to be, he trained and trained with everything he had and only had slept a total of maybe a month in his five years in his training ground, he had mastered everything shi gave him and even his eyes as he realized once he got them they never shut off so his chakra reserves would grow more. The more he used them witch didn't bother him, the more chakra he would get back after a rest. He had already adsorbed kurama as they had been friends for a while after he proved he didn't need him and he was strong in his own witch he has some of his attitude now as well so he has a bit of a short fuse but genjutsu doesn't work on him anymore as he made a seal he has on the top of his head to hide it, witch negates all genjutsu even the sharingan so hes protected in all areas.

He was officially now in his training ground 18 but it had only been a few months as the exams were over he never knew jiji had died or the invasion as he was training but he knew he was due back soon as shi had asked him to burn his body so no one could use it in any jutsus or study it, so he complied.

Naruto had set up a major burn with his newest attack using all three elements but it was still incomplete as he still needed control of his elements still. After the seals were destroyed on the training ground he set up a marker to show shi was buried there. A place that is almost holy to naruto now as the only father/friend figure he had ever had.

Walking to the village gate on the north side ot make it look like he was returning he was met by the eternal gate guards and handed them the papers for his return, witch scared the ever living shit out of them at his size and his eyes and hair color, and over all aura that screamed death was near and it was looking at you with a hard on.

Izumo: Hey Kotetsu, did it feel like you wanted to shit your pants when he was looking at us or was it just me?

Kotetsu: Yeah I hear you man I am still shivering what ever he went thru with that one guy must have been nothing like ever seen before for him to change that much.

Izumo: Man im glade hes on our side or at leased I hope he is cause you can never tellw ith naruto, wounder if he still pranks?

Kotetsu: That would be awesome watching anbu trying to catch him all the time was great wounder is Tsunade will let him slide like the third would?

Izumo: I do not know man ohhhhh shit we forgot to tell him about the invasion and the third!

Kotetsu: I hope he takes it well man I do not want to be on his bad side and it was a real shame that he could not be here. I bet he would of kicked a lot of ass.

As Naruto walks to the hokages office to turn in his report he sees a new face on the mural of the hokages, a woman that he did not know and getting a bad feeling he knows he missed something really bad and feels like he lost more then shi as he doesn't feel jiji's chakra anywhere in the village. Dreading whats to come he focus on the task at hand and it had been a while sense he had sent anymore clones for a D rank anyway. Little does he know a certain lavender haired girl is watching his every move and is scared even to turn on her eyes to see if its really him.

**Next time on the next chapter rage boils over and auto rank on power and experience to clan status after being tested and long lost family returned, along with secrets revealed and power players end up getting fucked up. All because no one could hide whats under the bandages.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Who the hell are you?

**on this little number sorry it takes so long to update, I have some issues that keep me form working on the story's like I should.**

**On this note im talking about the future of the story a little bit while I can.**

**Do NOT get me wrong I love anko to death and she is one of my favorite pairings even to date, but sometimes, you just need to go out your favored zone to make a new story, and I am finding that who I want to see, is always short and unfinished so im going to make my own.**

**Also poor little naru is going to end up evil, there is no ifs ands or buts about it, the human mind can only take so much and with what I have planed, sadly, its poor anko, that is the focus point.**

**Okay so now on to the main event, lets get reeeeeaaaaddddyyyy tooooo ruuuuuuuummmmmmbleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

Walking up to the tower he has taken in the sights, seeing that a few things have been and are still being repaired, he notices, that even his old place is gone actually, sighing, he continues his pace to the tower, everyone staring at him as he walks. Getting to the tower he walks in as he passes everyone not even caring, his mind set, he ignores the stupid secretary who always hated him, and pushes open the door against her protests.

Naruto: Who the fuck are you and were is my jiji?

Naruto looks right at the person behind the desk as he locks eyes with her, blond hair in twin pig tails, diamond mark on her forehead, large breasts barely hanging in her clothing, as well as a woman with black hair standing beside her holding a pig as he walks in a little further and with out looking swings the door closed right in the face of the secretary knocking her out n the process.

The woman behind the desk looking at him surprised someone would just barge right in and then not even know who she is while asking rather rudely. She looks him over and can not for the life of her know who he is but does see the head band on his arm.

Tsunade: My name is Tsunade and I am the 5th hokage, but who the hell are you?

Naruto: yeah yeah that is nice and all but where is jiji, and the names Uzumaki Naruto, now I will ask again were is my jiji and why can I not find his chakra signature anywhere in the village?

Tsunade is now stunned, her god son was alive the hole time and does not even know who she is, and who is this jiji, wondering and taking a shot considering were they are at the moment.

Tsunade: umm naruto, is your jiji the 3rd hokage? And do you really not know your own godmother?

Naruto narrows his eyes at her, his KI raising a bit, as he looks to the surprised face of the black haired woman and Tsunade sitting calmly but finding it a little hard to breath form his KI but putting on a good bluff face to show she is worthy of the chair.

Naruto: yes jiji sarutobi and whats this bull shit about you being my godmother?

Tsunade now speechless, as to the hostility of that statement, the anger in his voice, she expected a little anger but it looks like hes barely holding himself form attacking right now. His eyes also look a bit weird, but wonders if its a Doujustu and were did he get it his mother and father did not have one, so why does he?

Tsunade: Calm down Naurto please let me explain a few things before there is any violence alright please my godson?

Naruto: You have 5 mins to explain before I get ready to tear your spine form your body and go on a rampage.

Tsunade chokes a bit on that first never had she heard such a statement so calmly made and she shivers a bit realizing if he thinks that he may very well be able to back it up, there was no boasting or lying in his words.

Tsunade: Alright Naruto sit down please, what I have to say will most likely shock and anger you but its the truth.

Naruto to his credit calmly if anything sits down and kicks up his feet and waits for her to start talking while tapping his wrist repeatedly to warn her hes counting time already. His eyes locked on hers so he can read and see if any lie escapes her mouth.

Naruto: I can tell if you lie and times a wasting so start.

So Tsunade tells him everything, his birth, his mother dieing, being told he was dead as well, so in her grief she left the village to wander in self pity, how his godfather found her told her that Sarutobi had died at the hands of snake pedo, witch spiked his KI and shattered her window at that.

Breathing hard and fast barely able to control his anger. Also how she found his book that detailed how he was manipulating Naruto the whole time until this Shi came in and turned the table on everything and was forced to give into the demands of Naruto and shi to keep the facade of the loving jiji, but how Jiraiya had told her that Naruto was alive and in the village, but in a secret training and baited her to come back to be hokage so she can spend time with him to make up for lost time, and how even Jiraiya had came in and lied to her about him being dead, and helped the old man in finding ways to make Naurtos life miserable.

How he hates Naruto for the death of his student the 4th hokage witch was his father. After explaining everything she asks if he was training and how his skills are and if he would like to chance to test his skills, maybe for field advancement sense they had lost a number of ninja in the attack.

Naruto: Sure make them jonin or it wont be much of a test, but then again even jonin wont be much of a test unless you team them up and they work well together. Also my place is gone I need a place to stay.

Tsunade shocked at this, then shakes her head already knowing what hes talking about. Getting some paper and writing down a address with directions on how to get there and putting a key in the paper then tossing it to Naurto.

Tsunade: Your home isn't gone you just were never let into it, so here's the address and key its locked with a blood seal as well for more security.

Catching the key and paper with the address he smiles a little, nods to her while standing shocking her yet again with what he says next.

Naruto: Alright kaa-san you are not so bad, thanks, and sorry for earlier now im kinda glad that ass is gone, but if I see Jiraiya hes going to die.

Tsunade: sorry Naruto I need your word you wont kill him unless its self defense I just got you back, I do not want to lose you can you do that for your kaa-san?

She asked Naruto with the added puppy dog eyes jutsu that every woman has in her arsenal. The big eyes quivering bottom lip, small tears sliding down her cheeks.

Naruto: alright alright shut the water works off I can not stand such a beautiful woman cry even if it is jutsu.

Tsunade blushing at what he said while smiling as she nods to him and waves him away so she can do more of the dreaded work while Naurto had a different idea, he uses his speed to get up behind her while whispering in her ear heavily and huskily to tease her.

Naruto: _why don't you use shadow clones to help you after all everything they read and see you learn once they dispel and they are you after all._

Then disappearing while behind her like he was never there he lands not far away form the durango shop were he sees anko, kurenai, and hana sitting there sharing drinks while talking. While he is walking he just happens to lock eyes with anko while smiling and nodding to her as he walks to his new/old home he was never allowed into by the 3rd hokages decree.

Anko: who is the hunk and why am I feeling like a fan girl just looking at him?

Kurenai: who do you mean Anko I do not see anyone here?

Hana: yeah no cute guys here

All the guys in the shop get the depressed cloud over their heads hearing that, while Anko points to the hot guy walking down the road towards the clans district. While licking her lips a bit and standing up a little now getting ready to leave.

Anko: No that one walking away form us, he looked at me and smiled and I nearly pulled a Hinata there Kurenai I swear lets follow him see were he goes.

Hana: Yeah I have never seen him wounder why hes going over to the clans district.

Kurenai: Well we are gonna have to find out aren't we ladies lets go.

After that they all there poof in a swirl of leaves.

Landing on the roofs they track him staying just out of his line of sight, they follow him as they pass Hana's home, then the Hyuga clan then stopping and gasping as he opens the Uzumaki/Nakamazi clan home and walks in while closing the gate after him.

Hana: Oh my kami did you see that he got in and did not get repealed by the seals, do you know what this means?!

Anko: Yeah there is a son of the 4th hokage and Kushina, oh kami were so fucking stupid!

Kurenai: what do you mean Anko, why are we stupid what did you find out?

Anko: that was fucking Naruto Uzumaki! As in Minato Nakamzi and Kashina UZUMAKI son!

Hana and Kurenai gasp out loud and smack their heads, how they never pieced together that name and who his mother was is beyond them but there is a look in Kurenai's ruby red eyes of something Anko can not seam to figure out, while Hana is uneasy now.

Kurenai: come on we have to tell the 5th hokage that _he's_ back and in the 4th hokages home.

Anko caught the way she said he and frowns of all the people she thought would be understanding, turns out her best friend seams a bit hypocritical right now, hell she knows hes not a demon, its the same as her curse mark. While looking at Hana she wonders if she thinks the same way about the adonis she saw that is Naruto.

While Naruto goes in he finds the library and creates a number of clones, then orders them read all the jutsu there is and then then go to practice them until they can do them at their level. It was funny not telling anyone that the fox was dead and consumed for his power, but not that anyone would believe him anyway. So why bother and just ignore the peons while getting stronger.

{at the hokage office}

Kurenai: We saw him go into the 4ths home no ones been able to get in there so why is the demon able to get in!

Tsunade: You will shut up right now or I will demote you to genin level if you ever say that again you hear me jonin!

Anko: Im ashamed of you Kurenai, do you really think hes a demon if so do you really think I still spy with the snake pedo, cause its the same thing.

Hana: He doesn't smell like a fox anymore I wounder what that means?

Tsunade: What was that Hana?

Hana: He used to be smell like a fox but now he smells different, human but like death as well, I do not understand it.

Anko: I would like to meet him that is for sure oh my kami those abs on him.

Smiling evilly and licking her lips in her normal Anko fashion making everyone forget what they were talking about and look at her like she is crazy.

Tsunade: Well I have to test him for his skills now so I am putting together a team to fight him all jonin level at his request.

Anko: I want in and I want to tell him what time and place.

Tsunade: Sure Anko your going to be the assassination expert of the team, Kurenai you will be the genjutsu expert, Guy will be the taijutsu expert, Kakashi will be the ninjutsu expert, and Shizune here will be your healer nin for the team. It will be two days form now at the arena, I want everyone to see how strong he is now.

{at the Uzumaki compound}

Naruto was having the time of his life, all the jutsu he could read, the hot springs, the dojo, the training field, the books of sealing, and most importantly, he found his mothers trade mark weapon the gloves of death and a scroll of how to use them and the katas for improving your style with them.

They were beautiful black leather, fingerless, gloves with seals on them that hide the ninja wire that is made with chakra conducting metals, along with protection plates with Uzuno ninja village engraved on them. The metal were black as well to further look and blend in with his gloves.

Having already read the scroll and memorized the all the katas, he smiled as he practiced and found them to be hard as hell to use and control, his chakra control was improving just practicing with the weapons as he moves form one kata to the next already making his own attacks and trying them out while using the wire to its fullest, while loving every second of it, his clones had already covered a quarter of the library while the rest used the information and practiced while making less and less hand signs while doing so till they could mold the chakra with out them or the high levels ones to a single hand sign.

Stopping as he hears the gate bell ring, he frowns as he walks out to answer it in just pants with his gloves, and arm band on his body drenched in sweat as he sees the goddess that is Anko in his eyes looking at him like he was a piece of meat witch makes him smirk, making her blush even more.

Anko: Um um h-h-hey there sexy, I mean um Naruto, wow you look yummy...i-i-i mean great!

Naruto: Well hello there miss...

Anko: Please just call me Anko!

Naruto: Alright Anko-hime what can I do for you?

Anko: you can do me anytime oh kam mean um t-t-t-two days form now a-a-a-arena your test!

Anko then having a very red face disappears in the swirl of leaves to hurry away to curse herself for turning into a complete Hinata in front of her red haired adonis.

Laughing to himself once he knew she was gone as its not right to laugh at a embarrassed lady who is there he shakes his head as he goes back inside and continues to practice with his new gloves, with a smile on his face he laughs again as his clones stop reading to look at him he says out loud now.

Naruto: No glove no love right boys

Clones: right boss!

Now every one was laughing clones and Naruto alike.

With his insane training style he had learned all there was in the house in his two days, and even had some actual rest before getting up eating a big meal and grabbing his new gloves left for him by his mother, he was still learning them as they were hard to use, but in the end he had a good style already and felt he could hold his own with them, he even added blood seals so only he can use them or his children, and also some seals to make the wire sharper on anyone but the one using the wire.

Using his black mist shunshin to get to the arena quickly he walks into the stadium with lots of boo's and negative commits, while the hokage is furious she has to stay cool, and summons the team forward and relays the rules.

Tsunade: Alright everyone the team is set and our test can begin this is to determine rank of one Uzumaki Naruto, there will be NO death hits form either side, and when someone is down they are to be taken form the field as to not further any injury.

Team: Hai!

Naruto: sure thing kaa-san

Tsunade: then, HAJIME!

With that all hell broke lose, Naruto jumped up high and then vanished in thin air several fire balls were aimed at were he was standing, Guy had dashed up in the air to meet Naruto but no one was there, Kurenai was doing hand signs but holding off to find Naruto, Anko was summoning snakes, then Shizune was flying in the air, knocked out already.

So the medic was down, points given to Naruto for thinking out right taking down the medic to cripple the team as now they can not heal.

Guy was back to back with Kakashi, Anko was with her snakes protecting Kurenai, Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi palming him in the chest as he had a evil smile on his face then disappeared yet again, while Kakashi was heard screaming in pain as he vanished as well.

Tsunade could barely see Naruto, realizing hes using pure speed to stay out of the sight of the others while leaving a dust trail while dragging Kakashi, making them think he was Naruto Guy does his dynamic entry kick right into Kakashi's left side of the face, knocking him out as he detaches his wires form him and letting him appear so Guy knows he hit his own team mate.

Three Narutos appear out of thin air all surrounding Guy as they move thru his guard, and each one begins to kick, the first one, uses a back flip his feet hitting Guys chin sending him flying thanks to the weights hes still using, then the second one send him up further, finally the the 3rd one uses a upper cut to send him right up into the air faster and higher a good 75 feet in the air the real Naruto appears right above him and does a spin kick into his gut with his heal, rocketing him to the ground. Anko moving her summons into the path as she tries to catch him before he splats the ground, but is kicked in the back her body shooting forward as she and Guy both collide into the air sickening snaps were heard as they hit, and fall onto the snake, both out cold.

Naruto is now behind Kurenai with her spinning around to use her attack only to find air, then feels the wires around her as he begins to spin her around, the wires slowly cutting her clothing with were they are placed he opens his hand to let the wires loose so she fly's right into the pile of Anko and Guy, as she hits them both and stops cold form the impact. The team down with Naruto panting heavily form moving so fast and working so hard to completely make fools out of the team that was there all because Kakashi was on it.

Naruto: I win kaa-san!

Naruto shouts up to her before falling to one knee, completely faking now, he had already cough his breath but is putting on a show for the crowd do not want them to know hes not even tired after all that.

Tsunade: Alright Naruto based off that, with taking so many high level jonin I have to say your already up at their level but do you know any jutsu you need at two elements to be a jonin.

Naruto responds with two clones doing the flame thrower jutsu, combining it with great breakthru, and finally adding electro magnetic murder to send lightning into the mix as well to create a three element combo of devastation with white flames charged with massive thunder bolts.

Everyone is stunned even Tsunade, seeing Fuuton, Katon, and Raiton all together for a single attack with such power, she only smiles and nods.

Tsunade: alright seeing that they were done with no hand signs, I know your already mastered those ones, so I award the rank of jonin to you.

The crowd erupts in boo's and kill the demon, and refusing to believe hes so strong already he nods to her and disappears form the stadium not wanting to bother with the trash booing him. Getting home he shrugs his shoulders and moves to the hot spring area, soaking as he lays his head back a hour or so later the gate goes off and sending a clone out, waits for who ever not even caring hes naked in the water with a hard on form how good it feels.

Being lead to the hot springs Anko stops as she sees the hard on in the water salivating at the shire size of it, perfect for her taste, dropping the jonin vest, that was black she figured he'd like that color, while smirking to herself as he seams relaxed.

Anko: Well hello there Naruto and mini beast, mind if I join you, im still soar form that hard knock you gave me I think you need to make up for it.

Naruto: Come on in but no clothing, that is my only rule.

Anko with a evil smile now stripping away quickly before getting into the very hot water and moving right next to him, slowly caressing his chest as she rests her head on his shoulder, her breasts moving right up to his side of his chest pressing against him firmly as she coos a bit loving the feel, while Naruto himself just stays were he is not a care in the world.

Anko: Well are we the daring one, you know how many people would kill to be in your position right now?

Naruto: A lot but you are the one wanting to be here little Anko-hime why is that, no one ants the demon in their life.

Anko purring in his ear as she starts to stroke his manhood now slowly, and whispers in his ear seductively.

Anko: I want that job Naruto will you let me have it, please Naruto I want to show you what its like when two outcasts get together and have some fun and maybe even love each other later.

Naruto: You would teach me how to love Anko, would you really do that for me?

**Mini Lemon don't want it skip to next bold line**

Anko moves now to straddle his chest as he feels her slide down his shaft now moaning and crying out his name already, she looks right into his now open eyes as she moves up and down him, her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he moans out for him, her breasts sliding up and down his chest while her womanhood grips him tightly while he relaxes still letting her have her fun , not lying to himself hes enjoying every second as well, his hands on her hips, while looking into her eyes for all hes worth to see her not lying at all.

Anko: yes my Naruto I will teach you to love, to be human with me, to open up with me, your guard is still up even now while I give myself to you, but its alright, im here for you.

She whispers in his ear now while giving herself faster now, her body sliding fast and deep inside of her moaning and crying faster now using her whole being to please him he leans up kissing her now instinct for him while their tongues collide he himself, feels himself release deep in her while moaning into her mouth , Anko in heaven smiling as she slides down and rests with him inside her still, kissing him for all shes worth before ending it.

Anko: That is a small taste of what love making is like, more to come, but first I want to know you better.

**Mini Lemon is over pansy's are safe to read now!**

So for the next six hours they talked, he made them dinner with the help of his clones, they sat in the living room cuddling, Anko was loving every second of it, Naruto talked about his time with Shi, his training, what his weights are up to now, how many jutsu he already knew, how hes using his mothers gloves and learning them, what he knows of the human body, what his eyes do, witch made her wet again with that.

Anko told him what her life was like, growing up, being betrayed by the snake pedo, what the village thought of her, the friends she has, what people think of her when they think shes not around, how her life is almost like his, just less painful physically. How she wants a family more then anything, and how when she made eye contact with him she just knew he was someone to take a hold of and never let go.

After dinner Naruto told Anko that she could stay here sense its so late and he doesn't trust the village as far as he throw the hokage monument, so sense he can't he doesn't trust it at all. She agreed they went another 3 hour round in bed before falling asleep in each others arms, for once Naruto did not have any nightmares or anything with Anko in his arms.

Waking up even before the sun was up he makes breakfast for Anko and himself, showers, leaves a note for her to look in the training yard for him, and trains using his gloves. Once she had woken up seeing the note, and the food, she smiles, gets dressed after eating, soar as hell realizing she lost her virginity last night to him she softly laughs a bit then goes to help him train, seeing him do so many things with clones jutsu being thrown around his own body sweating heavily while he works with a army of clones to perfect his gloves style, she drools once more at his body she can not get enough of it.

Anko: Hey Naru-kuuuuuun, can Hana come over ot meet you I think she would love to see you up close as much as I do.

Naruto: Not right now Anko-hime, I added you to the security of the gate and door, but I do have the time to add anymore, well meet her later at that durango stand I saw you at how that? Besides I have to go visit kaa-san and see what she wants me to do as well.

As if on cue the bell rings and Anko goes to get it, coming back with a face that said it all.

Anko: The cunts want you in the office of doom Naru-kun.

Naruto: they are slipping used to take them sooner then this to try and have me killed again. Lets go see what the old fuck tards want.

So with that Naruto and Anko head out to the hokage tower for the council room knowing its more likely a trap then anything.

**AAAAAAnd end**

sorry guys I have more to write but im not feeling it right now. I will work on it some more in a few days or so. Sooooo till then good morning, good evening, and good night. Remember all good little boys and girls do not get visited by the big scary purple dinosaur that wants to molest your family.


End file.
